


Chocolate

by OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, HEAverse, Implied Ichabbie, Look You Want Cute I Tried To Give You Cute, There Is No Canon Only Zuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/pseuds/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl
Summary: The Royal Cirtonian Guard does not defend against ALL threats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724300) by [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/Majestrix). 



> Extremely short fic set in Majestrix's Happily Ever After 'verse. Is probably not canon to it, though. :-\

A happy side effect of Abbie’s highly publicized love of children is that on every occasion Ichabod finds himself in public alone, children will often approach him to inquire after her, or to give him pictures they’ve drawn—even, once or twice, with a gift to give to their enchanting princess. They all thought of her as their princess already, and nothing lifted Ichabod’s spirit more, outside of Abbie herself.

This is why he’s not surprised when an adorable bronze-skinned little boy holding a squirming black labrador puppy walks boldly past Stephen and Sam, piping a bright “good morning, prince ‘chabod!” while what looks like his smiling mother stands some distance away.

Ichabod smiles and lowers down to one knee.

“Why, good morning, young master—forgive me, I do not know your name.”

The boy giggles and adjusts his grip on the puppy while looking back at his mother, who nods encouragingly at him.

“Lucio,” he finally volunteers.

“Ah, young master Lucio,” Ichabod says, holding out his hand so the boy can shake it. “It is my absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The puppy almost completes his escape when Lucio eagerly takes Ichabod’s hand, but Lucio is an able puppy wrangler.

“And who is this?” Ichabod pets the eager puppy, laughing when the puppy struggles to lick his hand.

Lucio glances at his mom again before responding.

“This is Chocolate,” he tells Ichabod seriously, then pauses solemnly. “My dog Princesa had puppies and he is the smallest and the cutest.”

Ichabod’s smile widens.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

Lucio hesitates yet again.

“Prince ‘chabod, I was wondering…”

Ichabod pets the dog again, enchanted by the entire encounter. Abbie would’ve loved to meet Lucio. He idly wonders if the boy’s mother would consent to a meeting with Abbie at a later date. He’s sure Abbie would even welcome Princesa and Choco—

“Does Princess Abbie like dogs?”

Ichabod misses the true gravity of the question in his distraction and answers honestly.

“I believe she adores them.”

Lucio’s smile is blinding, and his final glance at his mother is triumphant before he turns back to his prince.

Ichabod is caught off-guard as the puppy is suddenly thrust in his arms and he is suddenly beset by puppy kisses.

“Yay, that means she will love Chocolate! I wanted to give him to her but mama said how would we get him to the palace and I said that we can just wait until Princess Abbie goes to the store but she didn’t come so I said I would wait and now that you’re here you can tell her about me and give her Chocolate for me.”

“Er, I—“

Ichabod looks to Stephen and Sam, who are suddenly quite interested in the middle distance, though a quirk of Sam’s lips belies her professional stoicism.

_Traitors._

“...And then maybe one day Princess Abbie can visit us and she can see Princesa and Chocolate’s brothers and sisters. We already gave some of them away but mama said we could keep Night and Star because when they grow up they can be good guard dogs and if she comes soon enough they will still be babies so they won’t be bigger than her.”

“Lucio—“

“Please? Please can Princess Abbie come? I wrote my address down for her myself.”

Ichabod can feel the tug of inevitability even as Chocolate pants in his ear and playfully tugs his shirt collar.

“Perhaps we can call—yes, thank you,” he accepts the slip of paper with Lucio’s oversized handwriting on it, “maybe we can call Abbie now and she can thank you personally.”

Lucio is beside himself as Stephen dutifully hands the boy his phone, having dialed Abbie already.

 _Oh,_ that _he hears_ , Ichabod thinks crossly.

He prepares himself to return the adorable Chocolate back to his master when Abbie inevitably declines such a gracious— _too_ gracious—gift, but as soon as Lucio speaks into the phone, he can hear Abbie’s squeal of delight.

“Yes, Princess Abbie. I’m four but I’ll be five in—“ Lucio glances at his mom, who holds up three fingers with happy, fond tears in her eyes, “Three weeks. Yes, Princess Abbie. Yes, he’s very nice he has Chocolate now. I love you, Princess Abbie.”

The boy smiles as Abbie no doubt returns his sentiment and Ichabod looks down at the panting puppy, who ruffs at him playfully.

“Welcome to the family, Master Chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Majestrix and nathyfaith! They know what they did. ❤️


End file.
